A cosmetic product refers to a product, which is used for a human body and exerts a slight effect on the human body, for cleaning and beautifying the human body to add charm, change the appearance brightly, or maintain or improve a health of a skin and a hair.
In general, the cosmetic product is manufactured by mixing cosmetic materials having different formulations using an emulsifier such, as a surfactant, and according to a mixing method, the cosmetic material may be classified into a water-in-oil type in which a water-phase material is added to an oil-phase material, and an oil-in-water type in which the oil-phase material is added to the water-phase material.
The water-in-oil type cosmetic material is obtained by mixing the oil-phase material to the water-phase material, and is oily to be slowly absorbed into a skin and heavy in use, however, has durability higher than that of the oil-in-water type, thus the cosmetic product is manufactured by using the water-in-oil type cosmetic material to improve the water resistance against sweat or water in the case of a cosmetic product requiring the durability.
In order to compensate for the heavy and sticky feeling in use of the water-in-oil type cosmetic material, the viscosity of the contents is lowered when manufacturing the water-in-oil type cosmetic material. However, when the low viscosity water-in-oil type product is stored for a long time in a container during distributions, the water-phase material of an internal phase and the oil-phase material of an external phase are sometimes separated from each other, which causes the Inconvenience in that a user has to shake the container to use a mixture of the separated water-phase material and oil-phase material.
To solve the problems described above, as shown in FIG. 1, the applicant has filed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0473583 by developing a product in which low viscosity water-in-oil type contents are filled into a compact container after being impregnated into an impregnation member.
However, as in the related art, the cosmetic product having the impregnation member 4 impregnated therein with the cosmetic material has a problem in that the refill container cover 6 bulges upward according to the evaporation or volatilisation of oil and moisture of the cosmetic material when the cosmetic product is stored by covering a refill container 3 with the refill container cover 6, and the gas of the evaporated or volatilized contents escapes to the outside when the refill container cover 6 is opened to use the cosmetic material, thus when the above situation is repeated, the cosmetic material becomes hard and fails to function as the cosmetic material. Particularly, in the related art, because the refill container cover 6 is formed flat, the refill container cover 6 swells due to the evaporation or volatilization of the cosmetic material, thereby causing more cosmetic materials to be evaporated or volatilized.
Further, in the related art, the refill container cover 6 is connected with the refill container 3 through a hinge-coupling manner, so a hinge pin is used for the coupling, which causes a problem that the manufacturing cost and the number of assembling works are increased, thus the productivity is lowered.